Field
The present disclosure is related to trapping air bubbles that are entrained in a flow of liquid and, in particular, removing bubbles from intravenous (IV) lines.
Description of the Related Art
Patients in hospitals are often provided with medical fluids that are administered through an IV infusion. Air bubbles may be introduced into the medical fluid that is being administered through a number of mechanisms, including air in the lines or fittings when an IV set is first connected. Patients can accept a small amount of air introduced through an IV infusion without injury, especially if present as very small air bubbles as the gas will be absorbed from the blood. Large air bubbles, however, pose a risk if allowed to pass into the patient as a large bubble may block a small artery. While caregivers are usually diligent about flushing newly connected lines and ensuring that air is not injected into IV lines when administering medications, air bubbles are still sometimes present in the medical fluid being administered to the patient.